magicalstarsignfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Kale
Master Kale is the main reason Miss Madeline left. He has read the Book of the Darned and believed that the Sun must be reborn to change all life. Kale controls the Space Police, but later on ex-General Knucklestorm (Brie Pourri's father) takes control of the Space Police, thus holding the enigmas back. In this way, he helps the heroes get to Master Kale. History Childhood Master Kale attended Will-o-Wisp Academy when he was younger and was a student of Miss Madeline. In the beginning of the game, Miss Madeline said that he was a very well-behaved and quiet student. Young Adult As a young adult, Kale travelled to Bena Rikashi in Puffoon, and became good friends with King Suspiro, who described him as "kind and intelligent". He earned a high ranking in the palace and had a large home in the city. It is suggested that nearing the end of his young adult years, Kale read the Book of the Darned. Adulthood Kale became corrupted once he read the Book of the Darned and started to think about achieving power. It is also during this time that Kale began to believe that the sun must be reborn to change all life. Kale started to take control over the Space Police, until they became completely loyal to him. He also began to take over the Space Pirates. At this point, he became "Master Kale", and Madeline was sent to take care of the trouble he was creating. Kale started to capture wizards and lock them up in prison cells. About a year after Madeline was sent to take care of Kale's trouble, Kale began his real plan of speeding up the "reborn" process of the sun. Battle Master Kale is a big boss in the game, and it is important that the party is well-eqiupped before facing him in battle. Pre-Battle Prep Before the battle, make sure you stock up on yellow worms, wakey tails, and red frogs. Chai should have the Garden Mitts on, as these will boost his aura and doubles the effects/power of items! (For instance, if Chai used a Blue Frog on Pico, it would have the effect of a Red Frog!) Mokka should have some Earth Armor on, though make sure he has enough MP to last a couple of attacks. 120 MP is an OK minimum. The Earth Armor boosts Mokka's HP by a good 500! You may also want everyone's MP recovery rate to increase. Find and earn Goblin Arrays and equip them on everyone. Kale and the Giant in Battle When the heroes get to Master Kale, he then summons a Gummy Giant. In battle, he summons a Gummy Sword into the Giant. Finish Kale first, if your character has the Light Starsign and the awesome Nova Sword spell. Otherwise, beat the Giant first with the Dark Starsign and the Grim Reaper spell. Kale can be more dangerous, in a way. His Gummy Sword attack can leave an unprotected character with 600-700 damage. This is massive for some characters like Lassi and Sorbet, due to their low HP increases. Everyone should have their final spells by now. Boost them by spellstriking your character (tap on the caster at the right time before it's casted). Kale can also use Celestial Swap to power down your party members. You should have Lassi power other members up if she has Celestial Swap. Either way, don't forget to use Mother's Nest on your entire party. This spell is extremely important for this battle, as it recovers a little HP at a character's turn. When others are low on MP, use some Red Worms to boost them up. For Chai, let him use yellow worms. As they may or may not recover 100 MP depending on what he is equipped with. The Gummy Giant can use Gummy Spread, which deals 500-800 damage to your entire team! If your HP gets low, use the Light Starsign's Healing Light or use Lassi's Healing Wing. Recover both of their MP gauges as soon as the next character's turn comes in. Keep doing these tips and reflex guarding until you defeat Kale and his minion. Category:space police Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonist Category:Villains Category:Humans